


Before We Fall (Into Love)

by Fall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post S4, pre 501
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey needs a new PA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Fall (Into Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogues driven. non-beta'd. Sorry;(

To say Harvey didn't take it well would be an vague understatement. 

"This has to stop, right now, exact this second, Harvey."

"Mike?"

It's not that he couldn't do it all by himself, only old habit dies hard. After the incredible Harvey Specter got late in a meeting (and not fashionable late) twice in one day and got yelled at by Jessica Pearson in her terrifying sublime way, Mike was forced to step in and take things in his own hands. As true as that Mike was a genius- it seemed that even a genius couldn't have it all neither- he would never forget Harvey's schedule as he did his mobile, he told himself so, and he’s proud of himself to hold it together for more than 24 hours. But life was fair enough to teach one a lesson that a genius, while could act as an associate and assistant, sans sleep which he never get enough, he couldn’t happen to be in two place meanwhile because he was not Hermione Granger. (which is a shame, really)

He had to break the truth to Harvey.

To say Harvey was not pleasant would be an understatement too.

"I’d always love to help you, Harvey, and I certainly will be here whenever you need me. "

"Mike."

"But, you know that I would be more than a great help if I set my mind solely on the game, in such criteria, my cases, which you hire me for, you are surely aware of that, you and I both."

"I didn't tell you to do a damn thing, Mike." 

"Well, I know, and I volunteered! Because you need someone, Harvey, and I'm here. You definitely are in need of an assistant, I'm telling you, not telling-you-what-to-do-telling-you but the truth. Not that you can't run your life yourself, because you truly are capable of that and you should begin this instant, but your precious time can be used more efficiently on what you’re good at, per se, your cases, wooing potential clients, traumatizing the associates, that kinda stuff, not memorizing deadlines and arranging meetings-"

"Mike, you’re babbling."

"-You might flush such ability out of your system years ago."

"Yet, you might have a point there."

"You don’t need another Donna, Harvey. You need a new PA to help you with organizing this mess, bossman, end of story. And I quit that role from now on."

Harvey’s stare had Mike pinned at the spot he’s standing and his inner self was sort of sacred as a teenage girl.

"Can't let a puppy clean up the messes." Grumbled Harvey, though the gaze soften a tiny bit. 

"Hey careful, old man! It's me who saved your butt in the previous fortnight, I ain't no puppy!"

"Say that to your short legs, junior."

"Harvey! I'm serious. You hear me?"

"Yeah, puppy, like I can help it at all, you being loud and single-minded, yelling my name."

"Good. And for that I'm saving for my future harassment that might one day filed, you know? I'm off to my case, being delayed forever 'cause of your highness, see you when you get someone new to guard your door."

"I will probably tell this someone you shall not pass."

"Ever stopped me before?" 

"Worth a shot."

"Good luck, then. It’s not Donna who managed to stop me from getting into your office, Harvey, it never was. Because you let me in."

"And look at how well you grow up to be."

"Not your pup!"

"True, not my associate now, are you?"

Mike hissed internally. It was still sore, even it’s been a long while since they made peace with themselves and each other respectively, the topic was some sort of an open wound on their relationship, slowly healing with pain. They should talk it out, again, the settlement was not permanent obviously, but it could wait. They had time; there were other things, more pressing.

"I'm going. Good day, Harvey."

"Hey Pup."

"What?"

"What's that crazy kid's name, the one with the ridiculous color system?"

"Cameron. You sacred him to death and I have his number because I feel bad if not sending my sympathy. We can offer him a more permanent position this time, I think. A good kid, is he not?"

"Says a kid. Gosh, you grow up too fast, youngster."

"Fuck off. Tell HR to bring him back yourself, I'm not your minion anymore."

"Except that you are, Mikey. Says the wall." 

"About that." Mike paused at the door and gazed back to the older man. "That pace of the change on wall-decorating keeping on, I will not be surprised when Ross is added if I were you. It’s a matter of time, Specter."

"Someone’s feeling extremely confident today."

Harvey smirked, edges of his eyes soften and a brow raised. Seemed that he couldn't help it turning into a smile.

"And Harvey?"

"Huh?"

"Don’t pretend you forget your 2PM with Dr. Ryan tomorrow, alright? We’ll catch up after. When you've got time..."

...When you’re ready.

He could sense the words hidden behind, his mouth tasted a little bitter. He didn't have the heart to tell that to Harvey’s face, he’s not brave enough. He’s always scared, after all. He might also need some time for himself, to think or something. 

"Fine, Mike." 

It’s a matter of time, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, say that I'm not happy with the character development of S4B and the incoming new series will also be a massive understatement.


End file.
